Hall Of Fame
by Aviance
Summary: Kuroko mendambakan menjadi seorang novelis hebat, namun impiannya pupu sejalan dengan kegagalan yang selalu di lalui. Dari situlah dia mengenal seorang Akashi yang tak pernah menerima kegagalan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana Akashi bisa hidup tanpa melalui kegagalan?, Kuroko selalu bertanya, apalagi... AkaKuro/ dan pair lainnya/WARN YAOI/ Rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.


_Cirebon, 30-11-2016_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadoshi_

 _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, sebatas untuk hiburan_

 **Hall Of Fame**

Slice of life!AU, Warning! YAOI AREA.

 **P/S:** Sumpah, lagi mau buat cerita tema ini. Dimana Kuroko kemungkinan besar saya buat berbeda mengikuti alur cerita.

.

.

.

Parte 1

.

.

.

 _Secara teoritis saya meyakini hidup harus dinikmati, tapi kenyataannya justru sebaliknya – Karena tak semuanya mudah dinikmati. (_ _ **Charles Lamb**_ _)._

Mata biru itu berpendar dalam kegelapan . Sosok mungil dengan kulit secerah awan memandang takjub langit diatasnya yang menyuguhkan hamparan bintang penuh warna. Kemudian, dalam keheningan malam dipenghujung musim, pikiran bocah itu melangkah memasuki sebuah imajinasi, dimana dirinya berdiri diatas puncak tertinggi, penuh kebahagiaan dan tanpa perasaan gundah. Selanjutnya, dengan tangan kanan diangkat keatas dan melebarkan jari mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya – nama bocah itu – bertekad kuat untuk menggapai mimpinya menjadi seorang novelis terkenal.

20 April XXXX

Selalu seperti ini. Rutinitasnya tak pernah mengalami perubahan. Ia kira, ketika sudah memutuskan untuk menggapai impiannya dengan kesungguhan hati dan ketekunan, kesuksesan akan mudah di dapat. Nyatanya hingga kini, dirinya masih terdiam disatu tempat. Meski berkali-kali mencoba, apa yang diinginkannya malah terasa kian menjauh. Maka, setelah tahun dimana Kuroko dengan perasaan menggebu, dan bersumpah di hadapan bintang, ia mencoba untuk berhenti.

Saat itu adalah tahun ajaran baru. Kuroko memulai masa SMA-nya di Teikou pada musim semi. Tidak ada harapan apapun untuk masa-masa tiga tahun kedepan nanti, kecuali hanya lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tiggi. Kuroko hingga saat ini masih enggan untuk melanjutkan jalannya menuju impian yang selalu ia dambakan. Dia terlalu takut untuk kembali merasakan kegagalan. Jika dihitung, Kuroko sudah beberapa kali merasakan kegagalan, tak sedikit diantaranya yang membuat ia menangis kecewa. Sejak saat itulah, ia merasa tak pantas menduduki puncak tertinggi menjadi seorang novelis. Kuroko menilai dirinya tidak ditakdirkan terjun kedalam dunia ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya...1-3...", Kuroko mencari kelasnya di sebuah papan pengumuman panjang, dimana tertempel beberapa lembar kertas berisikan pembagian kelas. Meski untuk mendapatkannya ia harus bersusah payah terlebih dahulu. Jelas disebabkan pengumuman ini diperuntukan untuk seluruh murid tanpa terkecuali. Tahun ajaran baru. Kelas baru. Teman baru. Mereka berbondong-bondong untuk mencari tahu kelas mana yang akan ditempati – begitu juga Kuroko –, tidak peduli anak baru ataupun tidak.

Kuroko keluar dari krumunan penuh sesak tersebut setelah tahu informasi yang ia butuhkan, lalu dia memilih untuk langsung pergi mencari kelasnya. Dengan bantuan selembar peta wilayah sekolah, ia berhasil menemukan kelas yang dicari. Diatas pintu tertulis **1-3** , tempat belajarnya untuk satu tahun kedepan. _Semoga aku dapat menikmati tahun ajaran ini_. Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

Langkah kaki Kuroko ketika hendak masuk kelas berselisihan dengan langkah seorang remaja bersurai merah darah. Mereka saling melewati tanpa perasaan apapun, mereka belum menyadari takdir apa yang akan menuntun di kemudian hari.

Kuroko memperhatikan kelas barunya, setitik perasaan iri muncul saat ia melihat kegembiraan terpancar dari beberapa orang penghuninya. _Teman, ya_. Jika dipikir lagi, Kuroko belum pernah memiliki teman lain selain Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ah, membawa kenangan lama dari desa saja. Masa kanak-kanak remaja bermata bulat itu sebagian besar dihabiskan di desa, bersama sang nenek. Sibuk adalah dalih kedua orang tuanya sehingga Kuroko menghabiskan banyak waktu di desa, disanalah ia mendapatkan seorang sahabat – Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Kuroko menyadarkan dirinya dari putaran memori semasa kecil, setelah itu dia mulai mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ketemu. "Belakang...pojok...tepat sekali", gumam Kuroko setelah meletakan tasnya diatas meja kosong pilihannya. Ia kemudian duduk tenang dan mulai merogoh tasnya ketika ingat buku yanang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Selama lima menit berlalu, tidak ada satupun orang yang mengusik Kuroko. Kemudian, sebuah suara yang cukup menganggu mengintrupsi.

"Ah! Sejak kapan kau berada disana-ssu?!". Teriakan itu memang tak sampai membuat perhatian di ruang kelas teralihkan, tapi cukup mengusik pendengaran Kuroko yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang – Awalnya –.

"Oi! Kau yang berambut biru...". Merasa terpanggil, Kuroko menegakan lehernya. Disanalah, persis didepan mejanya, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan mata penuh binar menatapnya sarat akan keingin tahuan. Kuroko diam tak memberi respon. Hanya menatap mata penuh binar itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara, ya?". Si pirang itu lalu bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada normal, namun penuh kehati-hatian. Dilihat dari manapun, Kuroko tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa akrab dengan tipe orang seperti itu. Introvert tidak akan akrab dengan seorang ekstrovert, pikirnya. Kuroko lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk respon pertama, "Aku bisa bicara", lanjutnya kemudian dengan pelan. Si pirang terlihat tersenyum lega, tak berselang lama, dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kuroko.

"Kise Ryouta. Namamu?".

"Kuroko...Tetsuya _desu_ ". Dengan sedikit ragu, Kuroko menerima uluran tangan si pirang Kise Ryouta.

"Yosh! Kuroko-cchi, karena aku suka denganmu, mari kita berkaawan dengan baik". Kise berdiri. Melebarkan cengirannya tanda keseriusan yang bodoh.

"Memangnya aku mau berteman denganmu?, dan lagi apa-apaan dengan sebutan – _cchi_ itu".

" _Hidoi-ssu!_ ". Kise menekuk bibirnya kebawah. "Dan lagi seenaknya bilang suka terhadapku". Tanpa melihat wajah Kise setelah perkataannya , Kuroko kembali larut dalam bacaannya. Mengabaikan orang yang baru saja bilang ingin menjadi kawannya.

"Nee...nee...Kuroko-cchi, aku seriusan loh ingin berteman dengamu". Suaranya pelan, tak seceria tadi, Kuroko dapat menebak si pirang kembali duduk dibangkunya dari beberapa gerakan kecil yang ditimbulkan. Kuroko tak menyahut.

"Mou...Kuroko-cchi, kau mengabaikan model tampan sepertiku?...Hidoi hidoi~". Suara Kise kembali melengking seperti sebelumnya. Helaan nafas Kuroko, diikuti penutupan buku bersampul hijau itu membuat rengekan kecil Kise terhenti. Setidaknya Kuroko mulai keluar dari dunianya.

"Kau ingin apa?". Kekesalan nampak di nada suara Kuroko. "Ayo berteman! Aku pastikan kau akan snagat senang memiliki teman sepertiku". Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Kise berujar. Dia tampak seperti orang bodoh dimata Kuroko, namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Kuroko merasa senang. Maka, hari itu adalah hari dimana Kuroko Tetsuya mendapatkan teman selain Ogiwara Shigehiro.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dunia adalah komedi bagi mereka yang memikirkannya, atau tragedi bagi mereka yang merasakannya_. ( **Harace Walpole** )

Jadilah seorang juara. Jangan sampai kau kalah dalam bersaing. Dalam hal apapun itu. Ingatlah. Kau itu adalah seorang Akashi, sang pemenang. Berjalanlah dengan penuh kebanggaan. Jangan menunduk, karena itu bisa menurunkan derajatmu. Di dunia ini, kalau bukan menjadi seorang pemenang, berarti kau adalah seorang pecundang. Camkan itu.

Baginya, dunia adalah sebuah panggung perebutan kekuasaan. Baginya, dunia tempatnya kini menghirup nafas adalah sebuah tragedi yang tak bisa diubah, dia sudah terjatuh kedalam tebing yang tinggi dan tak ada lagi pijakan untuk memanjat keatas. Baginya, dunia itu gelap. Baginya, tak ada lagi cahaya yang mampu menerangi hatinya.

20 April XXXX

Akashi Seijurou memasuki kelas 1-3 dimana temannya bersemayam. Mata serupa surai merahnya itu menelusuri seisi kelas guna menemukan sosok kawannya yang bodoh. Kise Ryouta.

"Ryouta...". Panggilnya setelah berhasil menemukan pucuk kepala orang yang ia cari. Akashi berjalan mendekati orang tersebut dengan pandangan sedikit berang. Kise mendongak, dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba si surai _crimson_.

"Ada apa, Akashi-cchi?". Mengerinyat heran, Kise bertanya atas kunjungan dari teman sepermainannya itu. Dilihat dari mimik tak mengenakan Akashi, otak Kise mencoba mengingat kembali tindakan-tindakan dirinya tempo hari yang tak tahunya membuat Akashi berang barangkali. Sementara itu, Akashi merogoh saku celananya, mengelurakan sebuah benda persegi yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto.

Kise bersiul melihat foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Akashi. Ia tidak mengira jika temannya bisa mendapatkan foto khusus dari seorang model wanita papan atas. "Jelaskan ini, Ryouta. Mengapa. Dia. Bisa. Tahu. Alamat. Rumahku". Akashi menatap temannya tajam.

"Kau yang memberikannya, kan?". Akashi mendesak.

"Err...Mmmmm...".

Akashi menunggu jawaban dari Kise. "Cepat jawab, Ryouta". Kesabarannya mulai habis. Kise dapat melihat dari raut wajahnya yang mulai menggelap. _Glup_. Jika dia tak segera menjawab, kemalangan akan senantiasa menimpanya. _Maafkan aku, Reene-cchi_.

"Nmaa...Aku yang memberitahukannya ehehehe...Ada masalah?". Tentu saja masalah. Karena setelah Kise membeberkan alamat rumahnya pada model wanita itu, Akashi merasa hidupnya tidak tenang. Setiap hari ia mendapat paketan hadiah, dari jam hingga parfum yang – sialnya – merupakan kesukaannya sendiri. Dia tidak merasa senang sedikitpun atas hadiah-hadiah itu, malahan Akashi cenderung merasa risih ketimbang senang.

"Istirahat makan siang, ambil semua barang pemberian model itu, lalu kembalikan padanya. Jika tidak...Ingatlah Ryouta, aku tahu semua rahasia terkelam dirimu, dan aku tak segan-segan memberitahukannya pada ayahmu". Akashi berucap setengah berbisik.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Akashi-sama!". Refleks Kise setelah diancam rahasianya akan dibongkar pada ayahnya. Dia tidak tahu lagi jika sampai rahasia gelapnya diketahui oleh snag ayah. Bisa-bisa Kise tidak boleh keluar seumur hidupnya. Mengerikan.

Setelah puas dengan jawaban temannya, Akashi melenggang pergi.

"Aku punya sahabat dari kecil dua orang. Dari TK kami selalu bersama meskipun sifat kami sangat bertolak belakang. Midorima-cchi itu _tsundere_ kuadrat, eh atau malah akar pangkat seratus hahahahaha!...". Tawa Kise menggelegar di sekitar koridor menuju kantin. Perhatian sejenak terpusat kearah tawa flamboyan Kise. Sementara Kuroko terlihat enggan untuk menyimak topik obrolan teman barunya.

"Lalu ada Akashi-cchi, dia...mmm bagaimana menggambarkannya ya, Akashi-cchi itu sadis tapi sedikit masokis ". Kise merangkul Kuroko dengan senyuman sumringah. "Pokoknya aku akan mengenalkan dirimu pada mereka". Kise mengapit kepala Kuroko di rangkulan lengan kanannya, kemudian ia berjalan sedikit cepat menuju kantin tanpa perlawanan dari Kuroko.

Kise melepaskan rangkulannya ketika sampai dimeja yang disinyalir merupakan tempat berkumpul teman-temannya yang lain. Awalanya Kise sempat heran melihat dua makhluk asing duduk bersama kedua temannya. Tapi toh dia tak terlalu memperdulikan. Yang jelas, Kise ingin segera mengenalkan kawan barunya itu.

Kuroko berdiri sedikit kebelakang dari tempat si flamboyan berdiri. Tatapan matanya menelisik kearah sekumpulan remaja lelaki yang duduk di meja itu. Ketika sedang mengamati, tak sengaja manik birunya bertabrakan dengan sebuah manik mata tajam akan tetapi teduh dalam satu waktu.

Mereka terdiam. Saling memandang. Saling menilai.

"...Jadi perkenalkan, ini teman baruku, Kuroko Tetsuya...". Kise menarik lengan Kuroko untuk mendekat. Yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata adalah Kuroko, setelah tersadar dia segera membungkukan badannya sedikit sebagai salam atas perkenalan dari Kise tadi.

"Jadi...Sia – ",

"Namaku Aomine Daiki dari kelas 1-4".

"Murasakibara Atsushi dari kelas 1-2... _kraus kraus_ ".

Meskipun kesal karena ucapannya terpotong, Kise tetap menyambut kedua orang itu dengan hangat. Dan setelah itu dia memaksa kedua sahabatnya untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada Kuroko. Diawali dengan Midorima Shintarou si tsundere, dan dilanjutkan oleh...

"Akashi Seijurou, kelas 1-1...salam kenal, Tetsuya". Akashi melemparkan seulas senyum.

"Ya, Akashi-kun, salam kenal juga".

Tidak ada yang tahu jika perkenalan mereka ini membawa keduanya kedalam panggung sandiwara yang lebih megah.

 **T B C**

* * *

 **Jadi, kenapa aku buat ini cerita?, disamping karena lagi ada inspirasi, jadi selingan belajar buat semester juga /gah :"v ...maafkan daku yang mengendapkan ff Song For You, ide buat ff itu lagi stuck ore :"v ...untuk yang Oh! My brother, semoga aja bisa lanjut hari sabtu :"v okeh...salam hangat dari Aviance.**


End file.
